Sir, Happy Birthday
by Jeanka
Summary: Set a few days before Captain's Picards Bday when the enterprise receives an unexpected new crewmember.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I do like writing it.

****

Sir, Happy B-day 

Setting: Planet unknown

Date: July 11. Year unknown

The High Judge stood there listening too a case that had already been brought to the courts at least four times. Because of this, she watched the defendant. He was a man in his early twenties with no family due to the resent explosion at the North Oxygen Plant. -Why was the charges of Pension on him now? - she wondered silently. No more then two hours ago, this man was to be sentenced to Calra, a prison colony off of the star system Goola by a fellow judge. Why? He had proven to her of his innocence two ways. First, she looked over the last court sessions and discovered faults in the plaintiff's case; simple ones that any good judge should have caught. Second, the man had said all of the right things when he most needed to.

She rose and the speaker fell quite. "Our world is known mainly for a fair justice system. I have now had the opportunity to hear out both sides. My ruling is this: The defendant is not guilty. However, he has been treated unfairly by the plaintive for unknown reasons. Therefore, I sentence the defendant to _The Safe Haven_." Eyeing him now, he looked relieved though he had never been there. _The Safe Haven _was a hidden ally in the Alpha Quadrant. Every now and then someone needed more protection then a normal citizen of…

"_ The Safe Haven?_ Are you sure? Oh, High Judge, I mean…"

" Order!" she was not expecting someone to question her. "This is my courtroom and that is my ruling. White High, arrest that shameful women." White High were the High Judge's Bodyguards. Everyone now rose and she stood and walked out, away for that awful courtroom. -Home, I hope. - she thought to herself.

* * *

The tiny ship, _Harmony,_ with a five-passenger crew was presently carrying six. They were the only ones allowed in the Alpha Quadrant this side of the Beta Quadrant. Their mission: Take Manias Gayis to the United Federation of Planets without getting destroyed by someone who hated either him or his family, and believe me, that would be hard.

"Report," said a male sitting in the Captain's chair. 

"Everything is going as planed, Captain." The Captain was a man in his late 30s wearing a dark leather suit. "We just entered to Alpha Quadrant about five minutes ago," continued the Lt.

"Good. Good. Tell me Lt., where is our extra?"

"Still in the brig. I only hope the Federation will be willing to handle him."

"More like hide him among them. New name, identity, New everything - I guess."

"Will they be able to pull if off? Someone in the Federation must know him," The Lt. objected.

"Most likely _plastic surgery_," the Captain ventured a guess. "How many more minutes till we get there. The longer we have him, the longer we're in danger."

"Another two or three hours."

"Too much time." His face became very serous, maybe worried. 

* * *

"I'm still amazed that you are willing to except him. However, we were told that you are our greatest ally," said the Captain of _Harmony_.

"We will do our best of hiding him from any one who might recognize him. He will not be found out," vowed the President of the United Federation of Planets. "Your ship is ready for departure. The _U.S.S. Infinity_ will escort you to your next stop. Have a safe trip."

Two officers of _The Harmony_ walked out of his office. He had earlier looked at the options the Federation had on hiding the man who now sat in a chair facing the Presidents desk. -What can we possibly do to hide him? - The thought hit him like a jack- hammer. Out loud The President said to the man "Your new name is Silas Mark Raymond. I have been informed that you have knowledge on warp-cores; therefore, I'm assigning you to the most famous/safe ship in the fleet, The _U.S.S. Enterprise-E. _You will be introduced to her and her captain tomorrow. In the mean time, we need to make you look like a Starfleet officer. "

* * *

Setting: U.S.S. Federation Starship Enterprise NCC-1701/E

Date: July 12, year still unknown 

"I'm am the Captain of the Enterprise and… No, that won't do. _I'm _the Captain. I am the…" Jean-Luc Picard was interrupted by the door chime. "Enter."

Will Riker, the second in command, walked in. "Sir.," He nodded his head once. Picard and Riker walk toward the Transporter Room 3. As they entered…

…"Lt.. Mr. President, I was not expecting you so early."

"Sorry Jean-Luc. We," motioning over to Silas, "were running behind." 

"That 's fine. So, this is Silas?" 

"Yes." The president pulled the Captain off to the side. "Jean-Luc, he has many enemies. Be careful out here. Who knows who could show up."

"Yes, sir." Walking back, Captain Picard introduced himself. "I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise-E._

Setting: U.S.S. Federation Starship Enterprise NCC-1701/E

Date: July 13, year unknown

Waiting, she stood there in the doorway. -Where is he? - she thought. She looked on, out into the pink mist that covered the sky. Sprayed with a soft orange, the sunset on this planet, was the most unique in most of the galaxy. Something moved out of the corner of her eye. -Could that be him? He needs to work on his timing. -

The object, a shuttlecraft, flew toward her lone house just as he promised. It landed almost 50 meters from her. The back opened reliving a woman in her yearly 30s. Her dark hair danced in the wind. " Doctor Maja," the woman called. " I'm Deanna Troi, starship _Enterprise_. Picard sent me."

* * *

"Welcome to the starship…"

"You were late, again! Why? What is the reason this time, Jean-Luc?"

"Maja, really. Do you expect me to come get you from God-knows-where every time you think you made the most amazing find? The answer is NO!" Picard augured. This is like always; she agues, he fights back and…

"Captain, if you will excuse me, I have a appointment with Counselor Troi." Will Riker said, bagging with all his heart. 

…Riker has to leave. Where is the logic? " Number one, my ready room, fifteen minutes. Be there." Picard answered the Commanders request. Maja looked at Picard with an old face. She was not like him. He was young, reckless; still have many years to go. She was in her 200s and him. She was not sure. 60s? 70s? 

Just then, Riker's combadge went off. " Will, where are you?" Troi asked with concern.

"I'm talking with some old '_friends'_. I'll be there soon." Riker said.

" Okay, but don't be late! Troi out."

"Late for what?" asked the captain, now more interested.

"Classified," Will said with his head held high. 

"Go, but don't forget."

" Yes, Captain."

* * *

Riker ran down the hall of the _Enterprise-E_. He was going to get there, soon. As he neared Ten Forward, the double doors whizzed open to reveal a dark room. " It's just me!" He called.

"Will, where is the Captain?" asked Dr. Beverly Crusher and she stood up from here hiding place. 

"He'll get here, don't fret. Where is the _emergency_?" It was more of a statement then a question. He smiled. 

"What emergency?" someone asked.

"The one to bring the Captain down here." Another one answered.

"Who will call him?" questioned a man in a yellow uniform. 

"Dr., if you would be so kind," Troi gave her a look. 

* * *

The Dr. decided this a job she should do in person. She walked steadily knowing the others were counting on her. She entered the small, dull gray compartment that served as the Turbolift. "Deck 1." A simple phase said and the computer took her up. As the Turbolift came to a compete halt, the double door whooshed open revealing the bridge. The captain sat in the command chair. Those others in the room were all busy with the presages of the day. "Captain," the Dr. said. "We need you in the Ten forward right away."

"Why?" asked the Captain. 

"You could just follow me and find out."

Jean-Luc stood up and turned to face her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She shook her head at him. "Very well. I guess I have to follow you then."

Entering a dark Ten Foward, Captain Picard turned to Crusher and asked, "Why is it so dark in here? Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, "the Dr. replied. "This is what I wanted to show you. Computer, lights."

As the lights came on, "Surprise!" Everyone shout as they leaped out of their hiding spots. 

"Sir, Happy Birthday!"

****

the end.

****


End file.
